Ashkil
Ashkil Asch-kill is a character of Whitefall, and the youngest son of Atarith and Delesi. Background Ashkil was born to Atarith and Delesi as the youngest son and third child. He has a younger sister, Kaily, and an older brother, Lykseth, and an older half brother, Echon as well as an older sister, Sirla. Ashkil was born and raised in Highmere. He grew a close bond to his siblings, but an almost rivaly side to his older brothers. While he will not inherit the title as Lord, he works to please the officials and his father. When he was ten years old, he took a dare by his older brother Lykseth and ventured outside on a cold winter, but he was quickly stalled by the cold and he lost the little finger on his left hand to frostbite. After the incident he became a lot more shielded and began to study the ways of the economy and money affairs rather than becoming a soldier. Personality Ashkil is the youngest brother in the family and he has a lot to live up to. He's hotheaded and full of himself, always trying to please his oldest brother, Echon and often biting more than he can chew. He used to be a lot more adventurous and wanted to explore the land, but after his sense of adventure caused him to lose his finger, he became a lot less adventurous. He often tell stories and brags of how it was torn off in a battle where Echon often points out inconsistencies in his stories. Even with his arrogant nature and a little too much confidence, he's curious and deep down he's kind and wouldn't want his siblings to get hurt. He's the type of brother you don't like, but you know he's got your back if you need him, He doesn't see the thrill on fighting or causing harm to others, and he wishes to make a difference outside of showing his proof in battle. and he takes great interest in economy affairs and how money makes the world go around, as well as seeing signs of the corruption that follows with it. Appearance Human Form Ashkil is a young and growing teenager, and he misses the little finger of his left hand. He has short light white hair that reaches just behind his ears. He wears a gray-blue tunic/vest sown together, and under it he has a light gray shirt. His pants are black and he has light boots with a brace. Around his midst he has a black belt, and his eyes are bright blue. Wolf Form He's a small and bulky young wolf, with light gray pelt. He has a dark mask, chest, legs, underside of belly and underside of tail, with a dark gray saddle on his back. His forehead and eartips are a lighter color of gray that stretches down his head and down his shoulders and the edges of his stomach. His tail base is the same color that fades out towards the tail tip. His fur is short and rough, and he misses his little toe on his left front paw. His eyes are bright blue. Special Abilities No ability is known yet. Quotes None yet Trivia * Ashkil's wolf form is designed by IceriftFyera.